


A Very Nasty Bomb and Some Rather Mysterious Monks

by dlynn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlynn/pseuds/dlynn
Summary: The Doctor and her friends are caught in a terrorist bombing with very tragic consequences. Can some mysterious monks help change things for the better?
Kudos: 8





	1. The Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Note, some known characters die, and injuries of a bomb are described, but it's not graphic

The Doctor, Ryan, Yaz and Graham are enjoying themselves, with the party in full swing. The Ukadians know how to have a good time, the Doctor thinks. They’ve been on Ukadia for a few days now, exploring the capital city and the various areas just outside it, including an ancient forest. Now, they are at a party that a rich Ukadian businessman has put on to celebrate a big company purchase he just made. The Ukadians are also in a party mood because one of the factions of a violent resistance movement just surrendered to the government. The Doctor notices a government official named Utoka has just come in to the main ballroom carrying a bag and looks a little concerned. She has several people with her, including the businessman host Postoni. She spots the Doctor and heads over to her. “Doctor,” Utoka says to her quietly, “we just received word that a bomb has been planted at this party from the resistance movement. I’m not sure how valid it is, but the information was pretty specific as to its location. Will you assist me?” “Of course,” the Doctor responds, “I do know how to disarm a lot of bombs.” “That’s good. My assistant Goton and I will work with you to disarm the bomb, if it really exists, while my other assistants will help to get the partygoers out of here.” Postoni stops the musicians from playing and says out loud, “Ladies and Gentlemen, there has been a fire reported in the kitchen and it’s not under control. I ask that all you move outside far away from the house while the fire is dealt with.” The people in the ballroom start to move, but they are slow. Postoni’s assistants and Utoka’s people start to spread out to let the rest of the guests inside and outside the house know that they need to move out. The Doctor, Ryan, Yaz, Graham, Utoka, Goton and Postoni head to the center of the ballroom to check if there really is a bomb. 

They stop at an ornate bookcase against one of the walls in the ballroom and Utoka opens a closed container in front of it. Inside, they find what looks to be a bomb-like device. The Doctor scans it with her sonic and Goton scans it with her scanner. Both confirm it’s definitely an explosive device. “It seems like it’s using an explosive substance that packs a pretty big punch,” Goton says. “It’s going to kill and injure a lot of people if we don’t get them out of the house and pretty far away.” The Doctor responds, “Ryan, Graham, see if you can help get these people out. Put on our communication devices so we can keep in contact.” Both men nod their heads and put on the devices. Graham heads upstairs to help while Ryan goes into one of the other rooms that’s packed with people. “Postoni and Yaz, pick a safe spot away from the house and get the people to come to you. I think they need to be at least 100 meters away in both front and back of the house.” Yaz responds, “I’d rather stay with you and help.” “No Yaz,” the Doctor tells her. “I need you and Postoni to be the guides to get the people to safe spots. Put on your communications device and I have an extra one for Postoni. Now go”. Both Postoni and Yaz put on their devices and exit. 

“Now Utoka and Goton, let’s see what we can do with this bomb,” the Doctor says. The three check the bomb further to see if they can defuse it. A timer suddenly comes on and indicates there are 5 minutes left. “We don’t have much time it seems,” the Doctor says. “Let’s get cracking.” “Doc,” Graham says over the comms. “I and several of Utoka’s people are working to get people out from upstairs, but it’s not going very fast. I wish there was an automated alarm to make people more aware. We are having to check every room.” The Doctor replies, “Do what you can as fast as you can Graham. We seem to have maybe 5 minutes.” Ryan replies, “I’m having better luck with getting the people out of the first floor with less rooms to check, but that may not be enough time.” “Yaz and Postoni,” the Doctor says, “are you herding people to your safe spots?” “I’m doing pretty well Doctor,” Yaz responds. “Folks are responding to my orders to get away from the house and congregate where I am.” “Same here,” Postoni says. “I think people in the safe areas will be ok.” “Great,” the Doctor says. “Now we just have to deal with the bomb and getting all the rest of the people outside.”

The countdown time is now at 3 minutes. As Utoka and Goton delicately open the bomb casing, the Doctor continues to scan it with her sonic. “This is a difficult one,” the Doctor says. “I’m not sure we can figure out how to disarm it in time.” “You may be right Doctor,” Utoka replies. “The rebels seem to have made it more difficult than previous bombs.” “My sonic is indicating that cutting one wire will reduce the bomb’s explosive power by half,” the Doctor says. “And cutting two wires will reduce it further, with 3 wires stopping it entirely. Very clever. I’ve only seen that method used once before. But in what order?” “The rebels have sometimes mixed up the wires to cut. They’ve wanted to make it hard to figure out a pattern.” Goton says. “Yes, it seems so,” the Doctor replies. The Doctor and Groton further scan the bomb to try to figure out which wire to cut first. “I’m sure it’s either the purple or green one first. The yellow goes last,” the Doctor finally says. “Agreed,” Goton says. “It’s either the purple or green first, but it’s not clear which one and it has to be done in the right sequence.” Utoka responds, “Only 2 minutes left on the timer. We have to decide.” “Ok, green wire then? Best we can do I suppose.” the Doctor says hopefully. The other two nod. “Graham and Ryan,” the Doctor says into her comms. “Get out as fast as you can. We’re about to try something and things will likely go boom. Yaz, be prepared and keep people back.” The three acknowledge her instructions. “Ok, ready?” the Doctor says to Utoka and Goton. “Cut the green wire first Goton and get ready to run.” Goton looks a little unsure but brings up her cutting instrument to the green wire. After a little hesitation, she cuts the wire. The timer suddenly starts speeding up. “That wasn’t it,” the Doctor says. “Time to run!” 

All three start to run out of the ballroom. The Doctor can see people are still heading out of the house. There are just too many of them. She turns and spots Graham on the stairs just as she opens the front doors. Suddenly, the timer speeds to zero and the bomb explodes in a very big way. The Doctor is lifted up in the air and feels the heat from what is probably fire from the explosion. She lands on the driveway on her back. She hears people screaming but all she can do is lay there. She knows many things are wrong. She feels severe pain all along her right side. She feels the right side of her face may be burned and is having difficulty seeing out of her right eye. Her limbs won’t move. She hears a familiar voice that she thinks may be Yaz. “Doctor! Doctor! Oh my God!” Yaz cries. “We need a medic!” “Y..Yaz,” the Doctor stammers. “I…I think I’m hurt bad.” “Take it easy Doctor” Yaz replies. “We’ll get you some medical help.” “That would be good,” the Doctor says, as she passes out.


	2. After Things Go Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the bombing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results of the bombing, but not written in a graphic way

In a monastery two hours away from the Capital city, Abbot Himtofon is in his office and answers a telephone call from the one phone in the monastery. He ends the call and his face is grim. He exits his office and walks over to a couple of monks. He tells them, “Brothers, please help me call everyone together for a meeting in the auditorium in a few minutes. I have something very important to discuss.” The monks nod and scatter to help call all the rest of the monks for a meeting. 

A few minutes later, all the monks have gathered with the Abbot for a meeting. “Brothers and Sisters,” Himtofon says. “There’s been a terrible bombing in the Capital city. Many are dead and wounded. We must do our duty and go there to provide comfort to the wounded and the families of the dead. The monks nod to his words nearly in unison with concern on their faces. “I ask for about one or two dozen volunteers to go with me. Take a few minutes to decide. We leave in about 20 minutes. It will be a two hour trip.” The Abbot leaves the room to prepare for the trip. Three monks near the back of the room look at each other and nod. They leave together and go into another room that’s more private. Brother Etopik says quietly to the other two, “Brother Sopo, Sister Esta, you feel it also?” “Yes,” says Brother Sopo. “Things are changeable but only for a short time. But we are two hours away from the event. I’m not sure there’s anything to do.” Sister Esta speaks up, “Brothers, there is something more. Another like us, at the site of the bombing. A Time Lord I think.” The other two turn to her in surprise. “Still alive I think, but injured it seems.” “Then perhaps it’s possible,” Brother Sopo says. “We are in agreement then?” The other two nod. “Then we must volunteer to go. While we help to provide comfort, we will seek out this person, this possible Time Lord. Change just might be possible.”

The Doctor is starting to stir. Things are definitely wrong she thinks. She seems to be laying on a bed. She sniffs the air as best she can. The smell of burned skin and a lot of it. Noises that sound like wounded people, a lot of them. Doctors, nurses and machines making noises. Definitely a hospital then. A voice that sounds like Yaz telling her it’s ok, that she should wake up now. And she’s holding her left hand, perhaps a little too tightly. The Doctor tries to open both eyes, but she can only manage one. There are bandages covering the right side of her face, including her eye, and the right side of her body. “Nurse, can you get the doctor?” Yaz asks. “Doctor, you’re awake. I was worried.” “Yaz, how bad? How many people?” the Doctor asks. “A hundred dead,” Yaz replies. “Maybe 200 hundred injured, at least half very seriously. We just couldn’t get everyone out in time. But quite a few who got far enough away only sustained light injuries, many none at all.” Just then, a doctor comes over and sits down next to the Doctor on her right side. “Hello, Doctor,” he says. “I’m Doctor Posone.” You came out of surgery about 2 hours ago. You are still pretty weak and have been badly hurt, but we believe you are going to live.” “How bad?” the Doctor asks. Doctor Posone looks at Yaz and hesitates for a few seconds. “You were caught in the explosion. Your right leg was badly mangled. We couldn’t save it and had to amputate up past your knee.” The Doctor holds her breath for a few seconds and slowly lets it out. Yaz can see she’s clearly struggling with the information. Doctor Posone continues as gently as she can. “Your lower right arm, to just above your wrist, including your hand, was also badly damaged and had to be amputated.” The Doctor closes her good eye and slowly breathes in and out as she takes in the news. She opens her eye and looks at the doctor. “What else?” Doctor Posone continues. “Your right side has also sustained some burns, including to your face. Some shrapnel hit your eye and the surgeon doesn’t think the sight can be saved. Your ribs are bruised as are the organs on your right side. The rest of your body seems to be in pretty good shape considering the size of the explosion and your proximity to it. Your right side took the brunt of it.” “Show me my leg and arm,” the Doctor asks. Doctor Posone hesitates again, but moves the blanket and shows the Doctor her bandaged leg and arm, clearly missing some pieces. The Doctor looks at the ceiling with tears in her eye as she processes things. Yaz squeezes her left hand and tries to soothe her, though she looks rather stricken herself.

“There’s something else Yaz,” the Doctor asks. “What is it?” Yaz shakily responds, “Graham is dead. And Ryan is in a coma, badly hurt. The doctors don’t think he’ll make it through the next few hours.” Tears start to flow out of the Doctor’s good eye. “Your friends Utoka and Goton are also dead. I’m sorry Doctor.” “We cut the wrong wire,” the Doctor says, clearly upset. “You need to rest Doctor,” Doctor Posone interjects. “Give your body some time to heal. I need to check other patients, but I’ll be back.”

“I talked to some of the investigators while you were in surgery,” Yaz says. “The lead bomb specialist said they had talked to the rebel splinter group that had surrendered and they said the main group had started to mix up the wires in their bombs to throw off the bomb defusions. If it wasn’t the green one, then it’s the purple one and vice versa. Very nasty business. You’ll be alright Doctor. You’ve said in the past that you heal fast. And Regeneration should fix it all if you need to go that route, right?” “Yaz,” the Doctor says shakily. “I can go into a healing coma that will heal my injuries though it can take many hours and might take several tries depending on the extent of the damage. But it won’t regrow missing body parts. I’m not sure Regeneration will regrow missing limbs either. I’ve never been too sure about how it works. I just don’t know. And Graham is gone and Ryan may not make it.” The Doctor turns her head and cries while Yaz soothes her as best she can. 

A little while later, with the Doctor asleep, Yaz realizes there’s some commotion outside the cubicle. She looks out and sees several doctors, nurses, and some patients’ families crowded around some people dressed in robes. Some of the visitors seem to be speaking to some of the dead’s family members, in what seem to be whispers and holding their hands. She notices three of them looking her way and whispering among themselves. “Nurse,” she asks one of the passing nurses, “who are those people over there?” The nurse responds excitedly, “They are monks from the monastery. They are very devout, very religious people who appear when people are hurt. They comfort as much as they can. The people love them very much. They are near icons to the population. The man in purple is their Abbot, the head monk.” Yaz thanks the nurse for the information and he moves on. Yaz again notices three of the monks looking very intently in her direction and notices the female monk nodding to the other two while looking her way. Yaz goes back into the cubicle to sit with the Doctor, who is still asleep. 

A few minutes later, a nurse pokes her head in to the cubicle. “Miss Yaz, these three monks would like to talk to you and your friend. May they have a few minutes of your time?” “Yes, of course,” Yaz responds. When she sees them as they enter the cubicle, she notes they are the same three monks who were looking in her direction earlier. “Miss,” one of the men starts, “I’m Brother Etopik, this is Brother Sopo and Sister Esta. We need to speak to your friend about an urgent matter related to the bombing.” Sister Esta steps forward. “You are not like us,” she says quietly to Yaz. Yaz stiffens at that. “But your friend is,” Sister Esta continues. “Do you know who she is? She’s very special.” “She…,” Yaz hesitates a bit, but then continues, feeling like the monks already know who the Doctor is. “She’s a traveler in time and space. My friends and I have been traveling with her.” “A Time Lord, known as The Doctor” Sister Esta says. That’s not a question, Yaz realizes. She does know somehow. Yaz nods. “We three are similar to her,” Sister Esta continues, quietly. “in that we come from a race that can sense changes in the time stream. We settled on this planet after our world was destroyed in a war, and joined with the monks here to help in times of bereavement. We can also change the past in small ways by sending messages back to our previous selves. We believe we can change this terrible bombing in some way, but time is of the essence. Something momentous like this, this many people dead and injured, with several important people like the Doctor, typically the Universe doesn’t allow it to be changed without terrible consequences. But sometimes, there is a window, where things can be changed, before the window shuts for good and changes cannot be made. And the window of opportunity here is short, just a couple more hours left. If you will, please wake the Doctor up so we may explain it and see if she’s willing to help.”

The Doctor, having been woken up by Yaz, listens to the three monks, understanding the importance of their words and the possible ramifications. She too senses there is a window. “The problem here, Brothers and Sister,“ the Doctor says, “is that I can’t cross my own timestream. I can’t go back in time to tell my past self how to fix the issue and cut the right wire. And I’m badly hurt, so it is likely impossible.” Doctor”, Sister Esta responds, “our people do not actually physically time travel, as we don’t have the tools like the Time Lords do. We change the past in small ways by sending a telepathic message back to our previous selves. Since you are telepathic, we think we can help you send a telepathic message from your current self back to your previous self to tell you what the right move is. But we are concerned that you are weak from your injuries and so it may not work. Are you willing to try though?” The Doctor notices Yaz had quietly left a few minutes before and has returned, looking stricken. “What is it Yaz?” she asks. “Ryan died a few minutes ago,” Yaz responds. She holds the Doctor’s hand and gently strokes her hair as they grieve together. The monks quietly bow their heads and fold their hands in prayer. They then step outside the cubicle to give the ladies a few minutes.

After a few minutes, Yaz beckons the three monks to come back inside the cubicle. “Brother Etopik,” the Doctor says. “Our two friends have died as have too many other people. And I’m not sure I can fix my injuries very easily with Regeneration. I’m willing to try to change this terrible event.” The three monks nod their heads in agreement. Sister Esta steps forward to the head of the Doctor’s bed and places her hands on the Doctor’s temples. The two Brothers step behind Sister Esta and places their heads against each side of her head and all close their eyes. Yaz watches as they quietly murmur some words and the Doctor trembles some and then closes her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter soon


	3. The Bomb, Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's try this bomb thing again, shall we?

The countdown time is now at 3 minutes. As Utoka and Goton delicately open the bomb casing, the Doctor continues to scan it with her sonic. “This is a difficult one,” the Doctor says. “I’m not sure we can figure out how to disarm it in time.” “You may be right Doctor,” Utoka replies. “The rebels seem to have made it more difficult than previous bombs.” “My sonic is indicating that cutting one wire will reduce the bomb’s explosive power by half,” the Doctor says. “And cutting two wires will reduce it further, with 3 wires stopping it entirely. Very clever. I’ve only seen that method used once before. But in what order?” “The rebels have sometimes mixed up the wires to cut. They’ve wanted to make it hard to figure out a pattern.” Goton says. “Yes, it seems so,” the Doctor replies. The Doctor and Groton further scan the bomb to try to figure out which wire to cut first. “I’m sure it’s either the purple or green one first. The yellow goes last,” the Doctor finally says. “Agreed,” Goton says. “It’s either the purple or green first, but it’s not clear which one and it has to be done in the right sequence.” Utoka responds, “Only 2 minutes left on the timer. We have to decide.” “Ok, green wire then? Best we can do I suppose.” the Doctor says hopefully. The other two nod. “Graham and Ryan,” the Doctor says into her comms. “Get out as fast as you can. We’re about to try something and things will likely go boom. Yaz, be prepared and keep people back.” The three acknowledge her instructions. “Ok, ready?” the Doctor says to Utoka and Goton. Unexpectedly, the Doctor suddenly hears some words. _PURPLE, THEN GREEN_. The Doctor stiffens, unsure of what she just heard. “Doctor?” Goton asks. “You ok?” “Uh, yes,” she replies. “We need to cut the green…” _PURPLE, THEN GREEN_. The Doctor hears the words again and realizes it’s a telepathic message. Something is up, she thinks. It’s not my voice. It sounds like multiple voices, but it somehow seems to be a message to me. “Goton,” she says, “I’ve changed my mind. Let’s cut the purple wire first.” Goton looks a little unsure, but brings up her cutting instrument to the purple wire. After a little hesitation, she cuts the wire. The timer continues counting down as normal. “Now cut the green wire as fast as you can, and hope for the best” the Doctor says. Goton very carefully cuts the green wire next. The timer suddenly starts moving faster. “Possibly a trap,” the Doctor says. “We better run for it.”

All three start to run out of the ballroom. As Goton and Utoka run past her, The Doctor stops in the ballroom doorway and sees that people are still moving out of the house. There are just too many of them. She notes Graham on the stairs. Suddenly, the timer speeds to zero and the bomb explodes. The Doctor is thrown against the ballroom door and feels something hit her leg. She falls to the floor on her back. She hears people screaming and she feels dizzy. She hears a familiar voice that she thinks may be Yaz. “Doctor! Doctor! Yaz cries. “We need a medic!” “Yaz,” the Doctor says as she starts to lose consciousness. “I think my leg is broken.” “Take it easy Doctor” Yaz replies. “We’ll get you some medical help.” “That would be good,” the Doctor says, as she passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter soon


	4. After Things Go Boom, Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should be a different result, right?

In the monastery, Abbot Himtofon speaks to his monks. “Brothers and Sisters, there has been a bombing in the capital city. I’m told it wasn’t too bad, but there are some injuries and the people are afraid. We must go and console the people. I want to take a dozen volunteers. Take a few minutes to decide. We will leave in 20 minutes.” In the back, Brothers Etopik and Sopa and Sister Esta look at each other and move to another room that’s more private. Brother Etopik speaks first. “Brother, Sister, I assume you got the telepathic messages from your future selves?” The other two nod. Brother Etopik continues, “We must go to see this Time Lord. We must make sure things are better than what they were and help her to understand what happened.”

The Doctor starts to stir. She smells and tastes the environment as best she can. She can tell her leg has been injured and her body feels bruised. Her head definitely hurts. She hears some activity in the area where she is, machines making noise, people moving around. She must be in a hospital. She hears what must be Yaz next to her, holding her hand, telling her it’s alright and it’s time to wake up. The Doctor opens her eyes and sees Yaz watching her. “Hi,” Yaz says. “It’s nice to see you finally awake. Graham, Ryan, the Doctor is awake!” The Doctor looks past Yaz and sees Graham and Ryan moving close and peering at her with worry. “Nice to see you awake finally Doc” Graham says gently. “Yeah,” says Ryan. “We were a little worried.” Such nice lads, the Doctor thinks. She furrows her brow. The Doctor looks at Yaz. “They’re alive?” Yaz replies, “Yes, Doctor. They’re ok.” “But,” the Doctor replies, “they’re dead. Right? At least Graham was. Then Ryan succumbed. Maybe?” The Doctor was clearly confused Yaz thought. “Probably the head injury,” she told the two men. “I think she just needs some more time to come around. Maybe get the doctor to check her out?” 

A doctor comes in and sits next to the Doctor on her right side and starts to talk. “Hello Doctor, I’m Doctor Posone. You received some injuries from the bombing, but with some time, you should heal nicely.” “How bad?” the Doctor asks. Posone continues, “Well, your leg is broken in two places, probably the result of shrapnal and hitting the door. Plus, a bit of a head injury, not too bad. You definitely have a concussion, so you might be a bit confused for a little while.” “What else?” the Doctor asks. Posone replies, “Some bruises for sure from hitting the door and maybe a bit from the blast wave. I think you’ll be sore for a few days for sure. The leg will take some time to heal.” “Show me!” the Doctor demands. “Uh, you mean your leg?” Doctor Posone replies with some confusion as she looks at Yaz. Doctor Posone pulls back the blanket and shows the Doctor her right side. The Doctor sees the bandages on her leg. But it’s still all there as is her arm. And she can see out of both eyes. Doctor Posone and Yaz look at each other in concern as the Doctor touches various places on her right side as if she’s surprised the pieces are still there. “It’s alright Doctor,” Doctor Posone soothes. “I think your concussion has confused you. You should rest.”

“How many died?” the Doctor asks Yaz. “No deaths fortunately,” Yaz replies. “There were a few dozen injured, but very few seriously. Most of the injuries were from people trying to get away. I think you were the most serious injury.” “That can’t be,” the Doctor says, confused. “There should be a lot dead. And many bad injuries. That bomb explosion was massive.” Just then Goton strodes in to listen to what is going on. “Doctor,” Yaz continues, a little concerned, “you and Goton and Utoka cut the right wires in the right sequence. The explosion was pretty small. Just enough to knock you about. Everyone else outside the ballroom were only affected by the shaking and of course, the panic.” “The right wires…” the Doctor muses. Goton speaks up “Doctor, you initially chose the green wire to cut first and I was pretty sure that was the right choice. But then you suddenly decided on the purple wire. That ended up being the right first choice. We quickly cut the green wire after that and ran. You remember, right?” “Yes…,” the Doctor hazily replies. “That seems to be right.” The Doctor stops talking and Yaz tells the others to let her rest. They all file out of the cubicle except for Yaz. She continues to hold the Doctor’s hand as the Doctor drifts off to sleep. 

A little while later, Ryan sticks his head into the cubicle. “Yaz, there are some monks tending to the injured and offering comfort. Three of them say they need to speak to the Doctor about the bombing. They say it’s really important.” Yaz nods and the three monks come in, followed by Graham and Ryan. “Miss Yaz,” one says, “I am Brother Etopik. This is Brother Sopa and Sister Esta. We need to speak to your friend. We know she is confused and we can help her.” Yaz isn’t quite sure what’s going on and hesitates. “She is a Time Lord,” Sister Esta says. “She senses the changes in the time stream and it’s confusing her. We can help her reconcile her memories.” Yaz clearly sees that the monks know about the Doctor and wakes her up. “Doctor,” Brother Etopik explains, “we can sense changes in the timestream and we can change the past via telepathic messages. There was a terrible bombing with horrible consequences. Many injured and quite a few dead, including your two friends here.” Ryan and Graham both flinch at that. “You were terribly injured. You lost part of your leg and arm and sight in your eye.” “So…it did happen?” the Doctor responds. “It did,” Brother Etopik replies. “But there was a small window to change things. You couldn’t physically go back because of restrictions to crossing your own timestream and your injuries. But we were able to help you send a telepathic message to your past self, just enough to tell you which wire to cut first. It appears we were able to change things enough to prevent catastrophe.” “Yes,” the Doctor responds. “It seems to have gone well enough. I guess I must have been seeing echoes of the alternate future we just changed. Things are clear now. Thank you for your help.” The monks bow at her words. “Since our world was destroyed, our purpose has become to serve others. To serve and reduce suffering. The window of opportunity is now closed. We cannot change this event again.” The Doctor responds, “I think things turned out pretty ok. My injuries aren’t bad. The leg will take some time to heal, but it sounds like the alternative was much worse.” “I’ll say, Doc,” Graham responds. “I’d rather be here than not for sure.” He puts his arm around Ryan’s shoulder and Ryan smiles in return. The Doctor smiles at her three friends and she and Yaz quietly hold hands, while the monks look on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Another story will hopefully be coming in the near future

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter in the next few days


End file.
